Vanya Sulie
by iceangel-03
Summary: Lord of the Rings story. I do NOT own any of the Lord of the Rings characters! Do NOT try to sue me.A best friend of mine wrote this story then gave it to me and told me to put it to good use, that was before she died, so I put it up in her memory.
1. Vanya Sulie Chapter 1

Chapter One 

A girl, hidden in the branches of a forest, stared up at a castle, at a girl around her age who stood at the window of her bedroom. She'd never quite understood Royalty. "They think they're all that!" She hissed to herself. "She thinks she's the most beautiful Elf in this city!" She spat. A tear slipped down her cheek and she looked down at her dirty hands and clothing and then back up at the girl in the window. She had long golden locks, fair skin, crystal clear blue eyes and everything,even down to the tips of her long clean finger nails, about her was perfect. "And she is." The girl sighed and slipped back into the shadows. 

Maegvilyaien stared out her window, down at the young archers. Their teacher was a strict Elf male. Male! They were all male! Females were not allowed to join the elven army's. Especially female's of a high class, such as herself. She reached for a bow she kept hidden in the darkest corner of her room. Her room, now there was a world in itself. As large as a class room, yet filled with expensive furniture. Delicate silk, carved wood and more gifts lay at her bedside as it was her birthday. Her father, in another room, was chatting with arriving guests for the ball to be held in her honour that night. But they hadn't actually said 'Happy Birthday'. Even her brother was not present on her birthday. But that wasn't totally his fault. Not his fault that it was the anniversary of the destruction of the ring of power. He was in Hobbiton visiting old friends. He'd promised to return home in time for the ball. He had also promised to bring friends and gifts with him. But no one was watching her now. So she slipped out of her room and out of the castle. 

"Calenloss!" Master Firninzil screamed at the top of his lungs. "You're late once again I see." The young elf male hung his head. His blonde hair covering his blue eyes. Master Firninzil always picked on him because he was very fair looking. Not very masculine you might say. "Get to the back!" "Yes sir." Calenloss quickly headed to the back of the group of males. He smiled on the way to one of his only friends among the group. Someone who didn't judge him for his looks. His name was Díngwathion, but everyone called him Dingy. He took his place in the back row. That's also where all the tallest elves were put, so that when they shoot arrows they don't kill the people in front of them. The first row shot their arrows on Master Firninzil's command. They then kneeled down and so on so forth. The last two rows were left standing, the back to shoot and the one just in front of them to protect the ones that were already on the ground. Towards the end of the evening it began to rain and the rest of practice was called off. Calenloss quickly, so as not to be seen, ran to the castle and slipped in unnoticed, or so he thought. 

"So the Princess takes part in male activities." The girl pondered to herself. "I could use this to my advantage." She took flight from her hiding place, in the rain, and followed Dingy to his shelter. "Oh, hello there. You've decided to come out of the forest huh? He called as she came to stand beside him. "Who's your friend in archery class?" She asked him. "Which one, I know them all." He laughed. "The girlie looking one!" She snapped. "Wooow what's up with you?" He asked, punching her lightly on the arm. "I'm in a hurry that's all!" She sighed. "Ok, well his name is Calenloss." He said. "Thank you." She yelled as she sped off. Dingy shook his head. 

"Princess Maegvilyaien!" Gilly called through the large wooden door. Gilly was the Princess' dresser. "Does it fit?" She called again. The door opened and Maegvilyaien stepped out. Gilly gasped. "Perfectly." She answered her own question. Maegvilyaien nodded and returned to her room. She sighed and stood before the mirror. She was dressed in a blue velvet gown that flowed even past her ankles, as she walked it trailed elegantly behind her. She looked gorgeous, and she knew this, as she slipped on her crown over her hair that was done up on her head, but the silk felt heavy, as heavy as her heart. It's not like anyone was going to talk about things worth talking about. She could see them all now. "Oh, she looks beautiful Thranduil. Just like your late wife." Then they would branch off into a conversation about her mother and she will be forgotten. She couldn't wait for Legolas to return and save her from her loneliness. Suddenly she could hear voices on the other side of her door. "Excuse me, you can't go in there!" Gilly screamed as a girl Maegvilyaien had never seen before came bursting through the door. 

"Who are you?" She asked in a voice she had been taught as a girl. Harsh, not really her own, a voice of authority. "Get out!" She demanded. Two guards appeared behind the girl. "No!" she hissed. The guards grabbed her by the arms. "I need to speak to you about Calenloss." The girl grinned evilly. "Re... release her!" Maegvilyaien panicked, but kept her cool for the moment. "Leave us!" She ordered the guards and Gilly. When the door was shut the girl began to roam the room. "Nice place." She ran her hand over the carved bed frame. "What do you know about Calenloss?" Maegvilyaien asked the girl. "Firstly. My name is Valia Maeghis, I have the same morals as you, even though I envy your riches and beauty to the point I'm willing to kill for it." She turned to face Maegvilyaien. "Morals?" Maegvilyaien asked. "I believe woman should be allowed to fight as well." Valia stated. "Oh." The princess nodded. "And I think that with you in such a high place, you would be able to convince the King to let us." Valia ran her hand over the velvet curtains. 

There was a knock at the door. Gilly called through. "It's time to go your highness." Maegvilyaien looked at Valia. "We must continue this conversation another time. Meet me in the stables tomorrow at noon. Gilly will show you the way out the castle." Valia nodded and left whilst Maegvilyaien made her way down to the great hall. 

Legolas patted Pippin on the back. "You should come and see my home, Mirkwood, some time." Pippin looked up at him with big eyes. "I'm sure I will. But right now I think I need to lie down." He stumbled to one side. Legolas chuckled and jumped gracefully onto his horse, Asfaloth. "Namáarië." He addressed Frodo, spoke to Asfaloth in elvish and galloped off with Éomer, Aragorn and Gimli in tow. Aragorn looked up at the sky and then back down to Legolas. He had never seen his friend ride so fast. "Legolas!" he called. If Legolas had been anything but an Elf he would not have heard him. "Why do you ride so fast? It will not be sunset for awhile yet!" Legolas spoke but did not turn. "I promised my sister I would be present for the ball. By the way, you are both invited." "WHAT!?" yelled Gimli. 

*******************************************************************************************

Ok that's the first chapter. Try and get the other chapters up soon. By the way does anyone have any hints on html??


	2. Vanya Sulie Chapter 2

Chapter Two 

Mae stood at an open window in the hall. Elves were dancing on the floor, a band played and her father was mingling among guests who were eating snack food. She was pondering how to tell her father about the woman fighting issue. There was no way he was going to let them be archers, that was one of the most masculine things in the elvish kingdom. Maybe he would let them learn to sword fight. Yes…that would work, but only on a trial bases. If they got good enough at it then he would have to let them take it up in the elf armies. She knew some females who would be willing to give it a try, and she knew the perfect male to teach them. One who thought females should be allowed to fight. She turned back to the window. "Come on Leggie." She muttered. 

Valia watched in the bushes whilst a servant of the Prince took his three friends into the castle to get changed for the ball. The Prince it seemed wanted to escort his horse back to the stables. When he was done with that he returned to the castle entrance, but this time he paused and stared right at Valia. She slunk back further into the shadows. 

Legolas stared at the girl. She obviously didn't know that since the great war of the ring his senses had become extremely good and that he was way beyond any normal elf. She was wearing what looked like animal skin clothing. Dirty and ripped in some places. Her black hair, also dirty, was done up in a messy pony tail. It didn't have the shine that elvish hair usually possesses. She was crouched on the ground, her hands both touching the soft soil and one knee up by her face. This had caused her brown skirt to ride up slightly and Legolas could see her creamy white thigh. Judging by the colour of her complexion he'd say she spent most of her time in the trees. In the shade. As quick as lightning he drew an arrow and aimed it at the girl. But she was gone. This surprised him greatly. "She's fast." He muttered to himself. "Your highness." A servant called. Legolas glanced one last time at the bush, replaced his arrow and climbed the stairs to the castle. Valia stared down the tree she had climbed. How dare he draw an arrow at her! Prince or no Prince he was going to pay! 

Mae stared at the door to the hall. So far the King of Gondor, a dwarf and a man she didn't know had entered the hall. They were chatting with her father and any minute her brother was going to come through those doors. No sooner had she thought this, Prince Legolas walked through the large oak doors. He was dressed in white silk, dressy, but masculine. Mae ran to her brother, holding up her dress, and gave him a big hug. 

"Woow .. I didn't know you wanted me here that much, after all, who wants a big brother ruining their style?" Legolas laughed and pulled away from her. "Style…. No one here even notices me.. I needed rescuing! You like my dress?" She giggled. "It's….. you look….. for me to say how you really look wouldn't be very brotherly so I'll just blush and say you look very nice." Legolas smiled. Mae hit him lightly on the arm. "Come. " He took her by her elbow. "You must meet my friends." Legolas lead her over to where the two kings were talking. "Excuse me father." Legolas interrupted. "Aragorn this is my sister Maegvilyaien. But please call her Mae …. Everyone else does. Mae this is the King of Gondor." Aragorn took Mae's hand and kissed the back of it. "Princess." He greeted her. She bowed her head. "King." She replied. "This is Gimli son of Gloin, a dwarf Lord." Legolas introduced the dwarf. "Fair Lady." Gimli bowed. "And this, is one of the Rohan Lords, Éomer." Éomer also took her hand and kissed it. No words were exchanged this time but they stared at each other for a moment before King Thranduil returned to talking to them. "A dance?" Legolas asked Mae. She smiled up at him. "Lead the way." 

When the main feast was over and both Kings had made speeches, Aragorn's being more for Mae than her own fathers, more dancing began. Mae felt a tap on her shoulder. It was Éomer. "Would the lady like to dance?" he held his hand out. Mae nodded her head and put her hand in his. He led her out onto the dance floor and put his other hand on her lower back. She wrapped both her arms around him and leant her head on his shoulder. He was perfect height and he was a good dancer. He moved with ease and grace, almost like an Elf. Opening her eyes and looking over his shoulder she could see her father sitting on his throne, watching the dancers. He was finally alone. Alone, Mae pondered to herself. He must really miss her mother. That must be why he takes all the attention at balls, because he misses her company and feels alone at any other time. She turned her thoughts back to Éomer. She could feel him breathing through the velvet clothes he wore and looking up at his face she could see he had hazel coloured eyes. The song ended and she stood away from him. "Excuse me please." She whispered. He nodded and watched her sweep across the dance floor, away from him. 

Legolas, who had watched his sister dance with Éomer, turned back to the window he was standing beside. So far he had refused every dance he had been offered and he had no idea why. Aragorn joined him. "You look a bit on edge. What do you see down there?" Aragorn looked also, at a spot in the bush. "Nothing, but I saw something earlier, I was just checking it wasn't there anymore." Legolas whispered, still scouring the grounds. "What?" Aragorn asked him. "Not what, who. I saw a girl, an elf girl, a wild elf. She was crouching in the bushes and staring up at the castle. There was something about her, I drew an arrow ….." Legolas trailed off. "And?" Aragorn asked. Legolas looked up at Aragorn. "And she was gone." "Well, she was fast then." Aragorn said sipping his drink. "This isn't funny. I had a feeling about her and she was faster than me." Legolas got closer to his face. "And I am the fastest drawer this city has. Probably in all of middle-earth." He hissed. Aragorn nodded. "Not funny." 

Valia stood in the Princes room. The window she had come in was wide open and a cool wind blew in. An unconscious guard lay at her feet. There was a cut on his arm and a gash on his forehead. Valia looked around the room for a brief moment, thinking about what she could do to punish the Prince. She spotted his golden bow lying in the corner. It looked expensive so she grabbed it. The carvings down the side looked intricate and well worn. It was old too. "Great." She grinned. 

"Father?" Mae asked, crouching by his feet. "Oh hello dear. Happy Birthday by the way." He sounded tired. "Would you like to dance?" She asked. He looked a little surprised. "Of course!" He jumped up and took her hand. She smiled at him as he led her out onto the dance floor. "She's pretty, isn't she." Someone whispered in Éomer's ear. "She's beautiful." He sighed, not looking away from Mae and her father who were dancing gracefully and laughing with one another over a private joke. "Would you ever, take her out?" The voice asked. "I think I might. Depends on whether or not she already has a boyfriend." Eomer said almost to himself. Suddenly Éomer found himself spun round and the neck of his shirt dragged upward. "And it will stay that way." Prince Legolas hissed in his face. Eomer didn't get the chance to defend himself as Legolas marched away. 

The night came to an end and all of the guests were given rooms for the night. Mae was in the process of making her way back to hers when she heard a piercing scream up ahead of her. One of the maids came running from her brothers' room. "What is it?" Mae asked her as she passed. "Out cold." The maid stuttered, before fainting into a watching maids arms. Mae, fearing for her brother, ran down the hall to his room. Her brother was already in the room, standing by the window. On the floor by his feet was one of the castle guards. Blood on his arm and on his head. An abandoned and broken lamp lying by his body. Mae felt for a pulse and sighed in relief when she found a steady one. "He'll live." Her brother said. Mae was stunned by the sound in his voice. It was the sound her father made when he spoke after the death of their mother. "Legolas?" She whispered as she made her way towards him. "What! I said he would live! Did you not hear me?!" He yelled. Mae was taken aback. Her brother had never yelled at her before. She put a hand on his shoulder and felt him quivering. Turning him towards her she could see tears stained his face and still flowed. "Legolas…." She trailed off. Aragorn appeared in the door way. "What is it? What is wrong? Why do you shed tears?" He panicked. Mae noticed that he held his bow in his arms. She pulled it from him, although he was almost reluctant to let it go, and stared down at the gold in her hand. "Oh no." Aragorn sighed in a whisper. The delicate writing had been carved over, the twine frayed and the tips on both ends broken off. It looked useless. "What does it say?" Aragorn asked Mae, but Legolas spoke. He turned to Aragorn as he did so. "It says, You should have thought before you drew your arrow, Prince" 


	3. Vanya Sulie Chapter 3

Chapter Three 

It took you ages to get to sleep last night." Valia spoke to the Princess who had just arrived in the stables at noon the next day. "Yea. Something happened in the castle. It was disturbing. Wait, how did you know it took me a long time to get to sleep?" Mae looked startled. Valia grinned and moved towards her. "There isn't much I don't know about you." She whispered. "You took to that male from Rohan didn't you? Yea, I watched you watching him." Mae didn't know what to say so she didn't say anything. 

Valia circled the Princess a few times. "You looked very pretty in your dress." She hissed. "Thank you." Mae muttered. She didn't think she liked this girl much. "Now," Valia stated and took a seat on a bale of hay. "Down to business." Mae sat opposite her on another bale. "Have you spoken to the King." Valia asked. Mae didn't answer straight away. She seemed to go into a dream state in which she remembered the look on her fathers face when she'd asked him to think about it for awhile. Why, why had she chosen to ask him then. After a wonderful evening with him. The only she had had in a long time. She cursed herself bitterly. "I asked him, and he is thinking about it. We, if we do get to fight, won't be in the archer group, we will learn to sword fight on a trial basis. I told him this and also that I know enough females willing to give it a go to make a full group and I know of a swords man who will teach us. If we get good enough he will let us continue to fight permanently." Mae sighed. Valia nodded. "Then I will meet you back here after you have eaten tonight." She stood. "You can tell me his decision then." She turned to run from the stables and into the bushes. "Wait!" Mae demanded. "How do you know that I will know tonight?" she asked. "Well that's when he usually makes announcements." Valia herself looked confused. "Well, yea, but.." Mae trailed off. "I told you Princess, I know almost everything there is to know." Valia grinned and ran off. Everything? Mae thought. 

Aragorn stood beside the silent Legolas who had been watching the same piece of bush all morning. "Legolas.." Aragorn sighed. "Life is like an arrow in flight." Legolas whispered. "It can spiral out of control, but with skill and mastery it can become graceful and enjoyable." He turned to Aragorn. "How can I be skilled if I have no bow?" Legolas turned back to the bush. It didn't seem like a question that had an answer so Aragorn left him to mourn alone. 

Valia knew that Legolas could sense her, but this time she had stayed up in a tree, far enough from him so that he could not see her. He looked more hurt than she had imagined he would. Almost like he had lost all feeling. She almost felt sorry for him. Why!? She cursed herself and slunk off to catch something to eat. 

Dinner that night was an awkward situation. Legolas didn't eat or talk, Éomer never looked up from his plate and King Thranduil kept staring at Mae. It got to the point where Mae couldn't stand it any longer. "Have you come to a decision father?" she asked. The King coughed. "I have." Aragorn and Éomer became involved, but Legolas didn't seem to care at all. The King sighed. "I have decided that on a trial basis, it should be fine." 

Mae jumped up, ran to her father and hugged him tightly. "Oh thank you father." "Yea yea, eat your dinner." He muttered. "What's this?" Aragorn asked. "Female fighters." Mae grinned, taking her seat once more. "Female fighters!" He hissed. "That is unheard of! This had better not get back to my city or there will be riots. And I'm afraid I do not agree that woman should fight." "It will not get back to your city." King Thranduil assured him. Mae glanced at Éomer, she could not wipe the smile off of her face! 

She met Valia that night also. "He said yes!" Mae grinned. "Good!" Valia stated. "When do we start?" Mae stood and began stroking her brothers' horse, Asfaloth. "When ever we want, but we only have 2 months in which we have to become perfect swords fighters, all of the group, we have to organise everything and the news must not get out of the city." 

"Done!" Valia demanded. "We will start tomorrow." She jumped up. "Oh and would you tell your brother for me that if he were to take his bow to the lady of the wood then she would fix it for him!" 

Mae walked back to her room, deep in thought. She walked over to a window seat and sat down, gazing out at the stars. She was interrupted when she heard a familiar voice humming. ''Oh, hello. I didn't think anyone would be here.'' Éomer blushed as he rounded the corner and realised Mae had heard his little routine. Mae giggled. ''Yeah, I figured that.'' She shifted uncomfortably, painfully aware of Éomer's watchful gaze." Congratulations on winning your fathers word.." Éomer smiled, stepping slowly into Mae's room. ''Yeah, I've no idea if we will succeed though.'' Mae smiled. Eomer took a seat beside her. "Your brother, Legolas. I don't think he even heard the news." "I grieves me to see Leggie like this." Mae's smile left her face at the thought of her brother. ''Leggie? He lets you get away with that? He would have an absolute fit if one of us tried to call him that!'' Eomer laughed. ''Yeah, well, I'm his sister, I get special privileges. Plus I'm a princess. You've got to respect that!'' Mae stuck her nose in the air. ''Oh, of course Madame! Well, I would be honoured to be your faithful servant as long as you see fit to keep me!'' Eomer made an over exaggerated bow. 

'' Oh, such delusions of grandeur, my kind sir! You would never do as a servant, far to scrawny. And that haircut, got to go!'' Mae ordered mockingly. ''Your words sting my heart like that of a swords blade, m'lady! Though I do suppose it was rather foolish of me to ever think I could be of service to one so fair as thee.'' Eomer got down on one knee and kissed Mae's hand softly. ''It is my one wish, though, that I may yet get to spend a night in the fair princesses' quarters?'' Mae didn't speak, but continued to look stunned as Eomer took her face in his hands and slowly lowered her down until her lips met his. Mae shut her eyes and relaxed, deciding this wasn't too bad after all, even if he was one of her brothers' mangy friends! Eomer broke the kiss and looked into Mae's eyes searchingly. Mae stared back. Eomer took this as a good sign and ushered Mae towards her room. They paused outside the doors and Eomer took the chance to kiss Mae once more. They pushed open the doors and headed across the room to Mae's bed, tripping over the rug as they went. Eomer lay Mae down and stroked her flowing hair lovingly. ''You're beautiful, you know.'' He whispered. ''You're not too bad yourself.'' Mae whispered back. Eomer ran his hand around to the back of Mae's dress and started fiddling with the zip. ''Wait!'' Mae gasped as she sat bolt upright. ''Are you alright?'' Eomer asked, plainly confused. ''Yes...I just...I think you should go.'' Mae did her dress back up properly and opened the doors, beckoning Eomer to leave. ''I...I don't understand. Everything was going so well. I thought you liked me?'' ''I, just please leave.'' Mae pushed Eomer out of the doors and closed them behind him. 

*********************************************************************************************************************

Ok hope your enjoying it please R and R. There is about another 5 chapters to come


	4. Vanya Sulie Chapter 4

Chapter four 

Legolas sat in his room, alone. "Take it to Galadriel." He mumbled. Why couldn't he have thought of that. But then, to turn up at the lady's door and ask her to repair the bow she had in-trusted into his keeping?! He sighed and moved from the bed where he sat to stand by his bedroom window. Staring out at the court yard he saw something move in the darkness. "Got her!" He mumbled and sped from his room and out of the castle. 

Valia had been to see her favourite horse at the stables. She was on her way back to the bushes, via the court yard, when she felt strong arms wrap around her. She shrieked as they lifted her and whilst struggling to free herself, attempted to reach for her dagger, but her arms were pinned tightly to her sides. She was roughly thrown aside and her head came in hard contact with the cobble stone flooring. Dazed, she sat up and opened her eyes. Prince Legolas loomed over her. "Hello." He hissed. "Revenge isn't something only you can perform." She didn't know what to do. Move was a bad idea as he had a sword now, and talking probably wasn't wise either, so she remained silent and still. 

Legolas stared down at the girl, she seemed helpless now, not dangerous as he had first thought. He could see now that her eyes were green and that she indeed was wearing skin clothes. "You're a wild elf. Do you speak the tongue of man?" he asked. She seemed to become angered at this comment. "Of course I do." She hissed. He crouched down so that he was eye level with her. "And why did you ruin my bow?" He also asked. "I told you how to fix it didn't I?" She stated. "That's another question. If you ruined it for revenge, then why did you see fit to tell me how to fix it?" He stared her straight in the eye. 

Valia stared back at the Prince. "I don't... I don't know." She stuttered. The prince stood once more. "If I ever catch you in my quarters again there will be serious repercussions." And without knowing why, he set her free.

The next day passed with ease and by the afternoon Valia and Mae had managed to gather about 40 females to learn to sword fight. She had also found Fáin Lightning-Slinger, who was willing to be their teacher. "Now," Fáin said walking back and forth in front of the females. "I happen to be one of the best swords men in the land. So I have crafted you all the best swords. They lye in front of you. By the time I'm through with these 2 months you shall all be able to fight to the best of your ability. Everyone is different." 

Mae, who was wearing one of her brothers old battle suits tailored to look feminine and fit her, noticed that during the groups' first lesson, Valia picked it all up very easily. After the lesson was over she approached Valia. "You are a sword fighter." She stated. Valia turned to face her. "And you are an archer. I'll keep your secret if you keep mine." She smiled and headed off towards the bush. "Wait!" Mae called. Valia stopped and turned once more. "Why don't you join us for dinner tonight. You can stay over at the palace if you wish too." "Wearing this!" Valia laughed. "I don't think so." She turned to leave but Mae held her back. "You can wear one of my dresses. You can use my shower and I will do your hair and makeup. You shall look like a different person." The Princess demanded. Valia stared at the Princess for a moment thinking of Legolas and his command. "Alright then." She sighed. Mae smiled at her success. ''Ok, I'm showered." Valia called from Mae's bathroom. "Ok, put this dress on when you're dry." Mae handed Valia a red velvet dress with black frilly trimmings through a crack in the door. "Oh my god it's heavy." Valia called a moment later. "Yea, don't worry, you'll get used to that." The door to the bathroom opened and Valia stepped out. Mae smiled at her handy work. "It looks perfect." "I feel like a Christmas tree ornament." Valia mumbled. "And I can't see my toes." She said looking down at the floor. "Oh here." Mae handed her a pair of black high heels. "Much better." Mae muttered to herself. "Now sit here and I'll do your hair and face." Mae pushed Valia into a chair in front of a large mirror. 

"I hear the Princess has a guest tonight." Gimli addressed Legolas, who was in much higher spirits due to the fact that he had learnt his bow could be mended. "Yes, her name is Valia, I have not met her yet." The group was making their way to the dining hall. When they entered Legolas' father was already present. Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn took their seats. "Now remember what I told you?" Mae asked Valia as they paused at the door to the dining hall. "Yea, yea. Don't talk to your father unless addressed. Call everyone by their titles and not their names. Sit up straight, act polite and eat in small bites." Valia sighed. "Ok, here goes nothing then." Mae pushed the door open. 

Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas stood so as a sign of respect and to welcome the Princess into the room. She was with a tall dark haired female elf. She wore a flowing red velvet dress and her hair was done up in a bun on the top of her head. The faintest signs of makeup were on her face. "YOU!" Legolas yelled. Mae turned to her brother. "Legolas, be polite!" She cursed him. "Son, do you know this girl?" The King asked. Legolas stared hard at Valia and she stared back, neither of them blinking. "No, I thought she was someone else. I'm sorry Mae." Legolas took his seat and so did the rest of the guests. 

During the meal the King addressed Valia. "So, Valia, I hear you were the brains behind letting females fight." Valia finished her small bite, very glad at that moment that it was not a large one. "Well, I just took the first step, I'm sure some females have always had the desire to fight." She smiled at the King. "Yes, you're not wrong there." He laughed. Mae glanced around the table. "Where is Lord Éomer?" She asked. "Obviously not here." Legolas snapped. The King turned to his daughter. "He wished not to be present. Didn't say why, looked quite down actually." Mae glanced at Valia who was already looking at her. She coughed lightly and the two returned to eating their food. 

After dinner, Mae took Valia to one of the spare rooms. "There is a change of clothes for the next day, and night gear. See you in the morning." She smiled and left Valia. 

Valia shut the door behind her and looked around the room. She had always dreamed of living like this, but now that she was here, it all felt to fake. 

Mae knocked lightly on Éomer's door. "Enter." He spoke from within. She eased the door open slowly and stepped in. "Princess!" he said in a shocked voice. "Um, hello." He stood. "I missed you at dinner and I think we need to talk." Mae said taking a seat beside him on his bed. "I, am an elf Princess, and you, are a mortal Lord. Can you not see why that would not work?" She stared Éomer in the eyes. "No, and yet yes." He said sadly, stroking her face with his thumb. "I only asked for one night though, didn't I?" He whispered. "One night…" Mae trailed off. "One night." He leant in closer to her and brushed his lips on hers in the barest whisper of a kiss. Mae swallowed a lump which had gathered in her throat. Why did this mortal make her feel this way?! She was an elven Princess, she was destined to marry an elven lord! By the time she had finished her war of thoughts, Éomer had fully unbuttoned her night shirt and was slipping it off of her shoulders. It seemed, that he was in a trance, hypnotised by her neat and thin physique. "Wait.." She whispered, when she had managed to find her voice. "One night." He repeated as he lowered her down onto the soft sheets, kissing her passionately. One night, her mind and body agreed. 


	5. Vanya Sulie Chapter 5

Chapter five 

The next day, Valia was woken up by a servant who claimed he had been ordered to wake her by the Prince. After she had changed into the clothes given to her, done her hair up and washed her face and teeth, she followed the servant into a larger hall than the night before. Much larger. Standing in the hall on his own was Prince Legolas. She walked into the hall which was decorated with elven silks. This must be for the 6th day of Astron, the elvish new year she thought. "Ah, Valia!" Legolas called. He made his way over to her. "What did you want to see me about?" She asked, quite shocked that he was even talking to her. "If it's about that bow again.." "No, no." He interrupted her. "Tonight, as you already know, is the new year ball and I just took a guess that you didn't know how to ball dance." Legolas explained himself. "And you are quite right, but I don't wish to learn so good day." She turned to go but Legolas grabbed her arm. "Wait." She turned and looked at his hand on her arm and he whipped it away. "You, have turned into, a very beautiful woman and I guarantee you, males will ask for a dance. Many will. Are you going to turn them all down and sit at the side whilst everyone dances?" He asked. "It may interest you to know, Prince, that I have not been invited to the ball." She smiled at him. "My sister will invite you. It has already been discussed. I have invited 2 of my friends, as Gimli was called home this morning, and she has invited you. Now, will you let me teach you?" Valia looked Legolas straight in the eyes. ''Oh, ok then. It's not exactly like I really have anywhere else to be anyway.'' She conceded to his wish. ''Good, I was hoping you would say that.'' Legolas' eyes lit up. ''Now, take my hand and follow my lead. It's really very easy once you know what to do.'' 

Legolas placed one hand around Valia's slim waist and with the other, took her hand in his. ''Relax, I don't bite. Not if you don't want me to.'' Valia's eyes widened in shock and Legolas chuckled silently at her response. ''Just listen to the music, let it guide you.'' The pair glided slowly across the gleaming wood floors. ''Ouch!'' Legolas cried out as Valia not-so-gracefully stood on his foot. ''Shit, I'm sorry!'' Valia blushed a shade of crimson red. ''That's ok, it's only a foot, I'll live. Now come on, close your eyes and lean into my chest. Let me guide you.'' Valia glanced nervously at Legolas before shutting her eyes and hesitantly leaning into his chest. 'That's much better! See how easier it is when you put your trust in the hands of another? '' Legolas ran his eyes over Valia's shimmering black ponytail. ''Why do you not wear your hair lose? It would make you even more beautiful.'' He reached up and gently released Valia's hair from its' bond. ''See? What did I tell you? Beautiful.'' Legolas smiled down at her then pulled her into his warm body, smelling her hair and contemplating his next move. He softly gripped her fair face and leant down to kiss her soft lips. Valia allowed herself to linger in the embrace, enjoying the feeling of comfort and closeness. Legolas jumped a little as Valia suddenly pulled away. " This, isn't right. Thank you very much for teaching me to dance, I'm sure it will come in handy. Goodbye." She said hurriedly, her eyes on the floor. Turning from him she swiftly left the room and Legolas to stand on his own once more. 

Aragorn found Legolas outside, practising archery. "Hello Legolas." Aragorn greeted him. "Hi." He snapped and shot an arrow. It was flying at such a speed that it went through his target. "Woow, powerful shot. What is wrong now?" He asked. Legolas turned to face him, lowering his bow. "When I first saw her, she was not what you would call beautiful. I felt something about her I didn't like. I wanted her to go away, hell I almost killed her, but now, she's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen and when she does go away I want her to come back." Legolas sighed. Aragorn thought for a moment. "When Arwen is around me, my heart goes weak, its not a feeling I enjoy so I wish her away, in my head. Then I get a feeling of loss in my heart, which I also do not enjoy." 

Legolas pulled another arrow from his back. "Yea, but that's different. You are in love with her." He shot the arrow and Aragorn rolled his eyes. Before Legolas had the time to draw another arrow, Aragorn was in front of him with his hands on each of his shoulders. "Listen to your self." He demanded in his usual low husky voice. "Listen to the way you speak of her." Aragorn pleaded. Out the corner of his eye he saw Valia and Mae walking out of the castle gardens. They were laughing together, carrying flowers and dressed in light gowns that were caught in the morning breeze. He turned Legolas to look at them. "What do you see?" He asked. Legolas sighed quietly, but not quietly enough as Aragorn picked up on it. "Her dress brings out her eyes. White. Shows her curves when the wind blows. She still has her hair down." A small smile played across his lips. Aragorn patted his shoulder and left him to his archery. 

That night at the party Valia curtsied to her 5th partner and sat down to rest for a moment. "I don't know how you do it." She laughed with Mae, who had taken the seat beside her. "Ha, yea, it's a knack." Her eyes searched the room. "A maid told me he had gone out hunting. He should be here soon, he was cleaning himself up a bit." Valia smiled. "Was it that obvious?" Mae asked biting her lip. "I don't think you stopped smiling all day." Valia laughed. "Don't say anything to Legolas, aye." Mae begged her playfully. Valia drew a line over her lips. "Sealed." She whispered. "Speak of the devil." Mae looked over Valia's head. Valia turned to see the Prince, dressed as usual in flowing, white, slightly feminine, silks, smiling down at her. "May I have a dance?" Legolas asked her. "I don't know if that's a good idea." She mumbled. "Please, I wont pull anything." He used his eyes to beg. "Ok, but just one." Legolas nodded and lead her out onto the dance floor. When the music started Legolas placed one hand on her back and held the other within his. Valia noted that so far he was the easiest person to dance with. "Answer me one thing, this morning, when I kissed you, why did you recoil?" Legolas asked, searching her eyes for an answer. "Simple. You are a Prince and I am a wild elf." 

Across the hall Aragorn and Mae were dancing, they watched Legolas and Valia. "They haven't yet broken eye contact." Mae noted out loud. "I have no doubt that your brother has feelings for her." Aragorn stated as the dance ended. "And I also have no doubt that Éomer, would much rather be dancing with you." He demanded and he lead her off the dance floor towards a waiting Éomer. 

Valia and Legolas danced in silence until the song came to an end. As it did, Valia attempted to draw away from him but Legolas kept a grip on her. "Another dance." He pleaded. Valia rolled her eyes. Legolas grinned and pulled her close to him once more. He timed his moment carefully so that when his lips touched Valia's she was completely caught of guard. Although, somehow, she managed to pull away. "Where are you going? The night has only just begun." He ran a hand over her soft cheek. "No, master Legolas, for us it has just come to an end." Valia held his gaze for a second then swept from the room, leaving Legolas to stare after her in bewilderment. 


	6. Vanya Sulie Chapter 6

Chapter six 

Aragorn had taken a seat beside the King. He was staring intently at his daughter. "You have nothing to worry about you know. Eomer is a very loyal man." King Thranduil turned to the young King. "I am well aware of that, King Aragorn. But look at her more carefully. Does she look happy to you?" He queried. Aragorn turned back to watching Éomer and Mae. Mae had her head resting on Éomer's chest, yet she did not carry a smile. "No." He whispered, quite surprised. 

Legolas ran from the dance floor and out the hall. He could see Valia walking slowly down the hallway to her room. "Wait, Valia!" He called, running to her side. "What did you mean by that?" He demanded to know. Valia sighed and looked up at the Prince. "I am not fit for royalty. I belong in the wild. All of this is so alien to me" She gestured back to the dance hall. Legolas stepped closer to her. "I think," He whispered, coming within inches of her face, "That I should be the judge of that." 

Before Valia could respond Legolas was kissing her lips hungrily, running his hands through her tangled raven hair. ''Follow me.'' He whispered, blindly leading her towards his room. Valia mumbled a response and let herself be led through the large mahogany doors. Legolas banged them shut behind them. He swept Valia up in his arms and carried her over to his bed where he swiftly picked up where they had left off. Valia felt Legolas' hands sliding around to the back of her dress. Her mind was telling her that this was all wrong and her body was telling her that Legolas had strong soft hands which were causing her emotions to run on high. Even though he had now started on his own clothing, Valia could still feel the heated passion in his kiss. She lifted her hands to assist Legolas with his fully unbuttoned shirt and heard him breath in sharply when she touched his bare chest. It seemed she had the same effect on him as he did on her, and, as her confidence grew, she used this to her advantage. 

Mae bowed for the last time as the last guest left the castle. "Where is your brother?!" Her father hissed beside her. "I have no idea!" She hissed back. "But he's going to get it verbally when I find him!" The King shook his head. "Why couldn't I just have had a co-operative family!" He muttered to himself as he walked slowly back into the castle. Mae smiled to herself and looked up at the stars. She had never seen stars in a formation like the one they sat in now. She sensed danger approached. Something stirred deep within the earth. She stood still for a moment, listening as hard as her elf ears would let her. There was no sound. No birds chirping, no bugs clicking, no trees moving with the wind, and there was wind, as her dress licked delicately around her legs. "Strange." She whispered to herself, breaking the air of tranquillity. 

Valia stood by Legolas' open window, staring out over the tops of the trees at the bushes that were once her home. She was wrapped up in a white sheet and it fluttered ever so slightly in the cool breeze. Closing her eyes she listened to the deafening silence. In all her long years in the forests and bushes of this world, she had never heard a silence like this. No birds singing their songs, no bugs playing their tunes. Turning from the sight of freedom she caught a glimpse of Legolas. He still slept, beneath a deep red velvet duvet, a smile playing across his fair face. Valia lay down once more beside him, but she did not face him. It made her feel weak to see his sleeping features. She'd never liked feeling weak. She'd never liked feeling trapped either!

Mae sat up suddenly. She was sweating and breathing hard. How could Eomer have left such a mark on her?! Her days and nights were haunted with images of the night they had spent together. She lay back and closed her eyes but was forced to open them again in order to return to reality. Whenever she shut her eyes she could see him, smell him and feel his touch and his kisses. ''AHHHH!'' She cursed herself and proceeded to cry herself to sleep.

Eomer watched as the pebble he threw skimmed across the lake. Even in the calm of the night he could not rest. He needed to see Mae. Brushing his hands off, he stood and headed towards the castle. Pausing outside Mae's closed door, he rested an ear against it. Hearing no sound, he entered. Eomer stood, gazing longingly, over Mae's sleeping form. Even in her sleep she looked angelic. He lifted her sheets and ran his hand down her arm. She shivered and he touched his hand to his cheek to see if it was cold. In feeling warmth, he grinned and touched her again. This time she rolled over and whispered his name. ''You do not sleep, young Princess.'' He laughed. She smiled and opened her eyes. ''How could you tell?'' She asked, propping herself upon her arm. ''Your eyes and lips twitched.'' He said, sitting on her bed beside her. ''Perhaps I was dreaming.'' She stated. ''You said my name.'' He smiled, leaning in towards her. ''Perhaps I was dreaming about you.'' She whispered as he kissed the corner of her mouth. ''You are teasing me.'' Mae laughed. ''Perhaps, I am not here to stay.'' Eomer grinned. Mae stuck out her bottom lip. Eomer laughed and kissed her lip, easing her backwards onto her bed. Mae ran her hand down his face, as he broke the kiss and stared at her. ''This time, you won't be able to get rid of me.'' He whispered. Mae nodded and pulled him down to her.

At the table the next night, the atmosphere was better than it had been in a long time. Conversation was flying freely between all parties and smiles could be seen on each face. Soon only Mae and her father were still at the table. "Where is your friend?" the King asked. "I don't know. I went to her quarters but she was not there. Perhaps she has gone too see the horses. I will go search for her. But first father I need to ask something of you." There was a silence and Mae felt as if she should continue. "If mother had been a mortal .. would you still have married her. Defying your father?" she muttered. The King was still silent. "Father?" she asked. He looked her in the eyes, searchingly. "Has this got something to do with that mortal male of Gondor. Éomer?" 

Mae stared at her father. "Yes." She confessed. The King drew a deep breath. "But father, please listen.." she yelped as her father jumped from the table. "NO!" he yelled marching out the room and Mae wasn't sure which question he was directing that at.


	7. Vanya Sulie Chapter 7

Chapter seven 

Mae found Legolas standing in the court yard. "Have you seen Valia?" she asked as she approached him. Legolas turned with a guilty look on his face. Did she know? "Um…I was thinking the same thing." He muttered. "What does that imply?" she asked, a smile on her lips. "Oh…. That (cough) I was wondering if she wanted to ride (cough) my horse. She seems to like him." He looked away from her, a blush creeping onto his face. They stood in silence for awhile. "You know you'll have to get used to Éomer." Mae whispered. Legolas turned to her jerkily, his mouth hanging open. "What?!" he yelled. She giggled up at him. "Oh come on. He's not that bad."

Legolas looked away again and muttered something under his breath, which Mae didn't hear. They stood in silence again. There was a disturbance in the bushes ahead of them and they both tensed, waiting to see what emerged. 

Valia couldn't walk anymore. She fell face first out of the bushes and into the court yard of Mirkwood. Gasping for breath she tried to sit up, her dress ripped and blood covering an open wound on her thigh. She yelped in pain as she moved her leg and collapsed once more, this time being caught by strong arms. She could hear distant voices. They sounded like Mae and Legolas but she couldn't be sure. Eventually she felt everything go black.

"We have to get her to the medical wing!" Mae shook Legolas who was holding Valia's limp body in his arms. "Yes, you go ahead and warn them. I'll bring her up." He ordered. Mae nodded and ran off. 

Legolas sat for a moment taking in the sight of her. Her hands were covered in blood and her leg pulsating at his touch. Fresh blood was pouring from it onto his hands. A tear slipped out his eye and he brushed it away leaving a blood trail on his face. 'Get up!' he told himself. He stood, with Valia in his arms and made his way quickly to the castle. 

As he approached the steps he felt her stir and heard her moan slightly. He looked down at her. "Valia?" he whispered, touching her face. Her eyes opened and she lay for a moment dazed. "Legolas?" she asked. "Yea." He smiled. She smiled back up at him and then gasped. "PUT ME DOWN!" she yelled, struggling. "What? Why? Your leg." He stuttered, but she fell from his grip anyway. Mae ran to his side. "She must be in shock. Valia, Valia we need to get you to the medical wing." Mae said slowly and loudly as if speaking to an infant. "No." Valia yelped, holding her head. "Dingy." She whispered. "Dingy?" Mae panicked. "What about him?" she asked Valia. Valia breathed in deeply and looked out at the forest and then down at her hands. "This is his blood." She whimpered avoiding Mae's gaze. Mae gasped and threw her hands to her mouth. Aragorn was now at their sides along with Éomer. "What in middle-earth is going on?" Aragorn yelled. "Go get my father. Quickly!" Legolas yelled, scooping Valia back up in his arms. She protested but he ignored her. "Take care of Mae." He ordered Éomer as Aragorn ran off. "And you," he looked down at Valia's glaring eyes. "Medical wing!" 

"Who is this Dingy?" Éomer asked placing a hand on Mae's shoulder. She did not answer but sniffed and whirled round to face him. Her face distraught and tears flowing down her fair cheeks. "We must find him!" she begged Éomer. Eomer stared at her for a moment. "Ok. Come lets get my horse."

The King barged through the large oak doors into the medical wing. "What's this I hear of an attack?" he yelled in Valia's direction. Valia tried to sit up to look him in the eye but Legolas was holding her down on the bed as an elf woman rubbed something on her leg. "Let her go boy! Don't you see how serious this situation may be!" 

Legolas, who was shocked by his fathers' serious tone, let go of Valia and she sat up quickly. "It was Galdor. He is back. And he is mad as the fires in the deepest pits of Mordor."

Legolas looked quickly from Valia's tear stricken face, to his father's stone cold expression. "Gather our army's." He hissed to his two guards. 

Legolas mind went into a tail spin as his father sped from the room. Galdor! The dragon of the deep. Back! No it was impossible! The elves trapped him in a dungeon under ground to sleep for eternity. Valia must have got it wrong. "Where is Aragorn!" he called after his father, leaving the medical wing and walking briskly down the stone hall way. "He has left to get to his city and warn them of the danger." King Thranduil stated. "Surely father. You don't believe this." Legolas laughed nervously. The King stopped and turned to face his son. A grave expression on his usually fare and youthful face. Legolas could finally see the deep wisdom and age of his father. "I have every reason to. It was Lord Sauron's last act to curse us with the last remaining dragon. If he says he will awaken then he will." "And he has." He added striding quickly away.


	8. Vanya Sulie Chapter 8

Chapter eight 

Legolas stood for a moment to take this in. "That is why it has been so quiet here recently. No birds, no forest insects." He muttered to himself. There was a loud bang noise and Mae, Éomer and Dingy came stumbling through the castle doors, followed by a large group of intrigued elves. Legolas ran to his sister's side that lay an exhausted Dingy down. Blood ran freely from a gaping hole in his chest. "What happened?" Legolas addressed Dingy. "It was ……a….a….. dragon." Dingy choked in a shocked voice. Blood spilled down the side of his mouth and he started to go white. His breathing became less ragged and slowed down to and alarming rate. He attacks….. the city tomorrow…… at sundown." He stared intently at Mae. "Goodbye Princess." He whispered before his eyes glazed over and his head fell limp to the side. "Oh shit." Legolas clenched his fists together tightly. "It has begun again."

The next morning Mae stood at her window, her eyes red and puffy as she gazed down upon the elven workers who were hurriedly building a small wall around the city. "That will never hold a dragon." Eomer muttered in her ear. He wrapped his arms around her in a comforting fashion. "It's a defence mechanism. Dragons are not very intelligent. It can be used to ambush, trip or ….. hide." She sighed and closed her eyes. "I have decided something." Eomer whispered to her. "What is that?" Mae asked. "I am going to stay and fight for your city. To prove my loyalty to you and your people." He turned her around to face him. "If you wish me to."

Mae was a little taken aback by this. "I would love nothing more than to lose you in a battle in my own city." She hissed sarcastically, pushing him away from her. Eomer was startled. "Lose me? I would never let that happen. Trust me I will protect my own life as I will the others around me if only to look upon your face again."

Mae, who was not facing him, wrapped her arms around herself but she did not speak. "You will be in the dungeons of the city I take it. Your father said that was where the woman and the children who were not male and of fighting age would be placed." 

Mae still didn't speak. "Your silence is frightening. Do not tell me you intend to fight!" Éomer yelled at her. "And what else would you have me do?!" Mae whipped around and began yelling herself. "Cower with the rest of the woman! It is ok for you to fight and defend your honour but for a woman it is unheard of, un-thought of even!" She whirled around once more and lent out of her window to breath in the air and calm herself. Éomer was silent only for a second before he changed the subject. "You still have not told me who that Dingy guy was." Mae snorted. "Jealous?" she asked.

Eomer didn't speak and looked down cast. Mae found herself wishing she hadn't said it. "He was a friend. But he didn't know who I really was. I never got the chance to tell him. He had no family, lived alone and served my father well."

Eomer stood and made his way over to her. "He shall have a royal funeral." He said leaning down and kissing her softly.

Legolas slowly dressed himself in his war clothing. Green. It was always green for elves of a city. He sighed to himself at the thought of his bow and the damage done to it by one he loved. Turning to pick it up he was shocked to find it not there. He cursed and spun around in circles looking for it. "Don't panic." A voice called softly from his door way. "Valia." He breathed as he approached her. Pulling her into the room and closing the door behind her he looked down at her bandaged leg. "You can walk?" he asked. "No. I slithered here." She laughed. He smiled at her and kissed her deeply. Wrapping his arms around her he felt something she was concealing behind her. "My bow!" he cheered, pulling it from her grasp and admiring the handy work that had been done to fix it. It was as if nothing had ever happened to it. "But how?" he laughed spinning her around in the air. Valia shrieked and demanded to be put down. "You never asked me what I was doing in the forest." She walked over to his window. "Galadriel?" he asked, stunned. Valia nodded and sat on the window frame. "Oh by all the powers in this world I thank you." He scooped her up in his arms and kissed her once more.

"Because I can't lose you." He finished his sentence to the emptiness of his room. By the time that afternoon rolled around Valia was seated with Mae on the steps of the forest watching the last of the wall being built. "Fáin Lightning-Slinger has said he has crafted special swords for us. We are to gather all the female's in our fighting group who wish to go into battle and assemble outside the back castle gate. Our armour and dress will conceal the fact that we are female." Valia explained to Mae "To trick my father I have dressed Gilly as myself. She will walk into the dungeons and he will watch and be satisfied. I shall hide out in your room when I send her off and we can go together. Until then I think we should not be seen together." Mae said standing. "Ok." Valia also stood. "I will round up the girls. See you then." Valia marched off through the wall and into the castle.

Mae stood watching the forest for a moment longer. "Princess." A worker called. "We are closing the last of the wall. Best get inside." 

Mae nodded and silently walked through the closing gap.

****************************************************************************************************************

OK that was the last chapter. Please Review and tell me what you thought


End file.
